


Love Across No Man's Land

by ill_cover_you



Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, World War I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_cover_you/pseuds/ill_cover_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As war breaks out in 1914 Nasir travels to Belgium as a Medical Orderly in the New Zealand Expeditionary Force. During the extraordinary events of the Christmas truce he meets a German Captain named Agron. The two feel an irresistible bond between them but how will there love survive as they fight on opposite sides of the Great War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Out of respect to all who fought in the war I have tried to make this story as accurate as possible however some artistic license has been taken to allow the pair to meet in Belgium. In describing the New Zealand Expeditionary Force the term ‘British’ is sometimes used to reflect the imperialistic view of New Zealand fighting as part of the British Empire.

Yet again Nasir looked despairingly at the rain pouring down around the field ambulance tent and creeping in under the edges. Since a failed attack two weeks ago the surviving casualties had been moved away from the front line and there should have been a low number of men being cared for at the army hospital. However appalling cold and rain meant many succumbed to disease and the doctors and nurses had a hard time treating them as conditions in the tent were not much better than outside.  
It was nearly Christmas and the medical corps were planning to use the occasion to bring some festive cheer to the wounded whilst red cross parcels would provide a much needed link to home. Not that this would be anything like the Christmases he had enjoyed before the war. Nasir was one of the many soldiers who had travelled from New Zealand as soon as war was declared and the culture shock was still strong. Instead of celebrating a summery Christmas he was shivering in a muddy stretch of Belgium wondering how long he had left to live.

Quickly he shook himself from such gloomy thoughts and reminded himself that dwelling on fear was not practical. Instead he spoke to the nurses on duty: Sura, Mira, Naevia and Chadara to inform them of any changes and then left the hospital as another doctor reported to duty. He was to join soldiers in the front line on the pretence of examining whether one of the sergeants needed to be invalided to the ambulance. Yet in reality he knew he was there to show a medical presence at the front. Even though there was little he could do for these men if they were shot by a sniper or torn apart by a shell blast it boosted their morale to know that doctors were nearby.

xxx

After the sergeant was put on a stretcher Nasir waded among the trenches speaking to some of the men and doing his best to raise their spirits. The brigade his ambulance was responsible for was led by Captain Spartacus and mostly consisted of soldiers from the New Zealand Expeditionary Force. It was at the end of the British Empire’s flank and was next a French brigade under the leadership of Capitaine Crixus.

It was these two men standing together at the intersection of their trenches that Nasir headed towards. Crixus immediately straightened on seeing his arrival and Nasir had to suppress a smile at how eager the man looked. Putting him out of his misery Nasir carefully took a letter from his pocket and handed it to the Frenchman who held it close and even appeared to breathe in the scent of the envelope… before remembering he was not alone and looking slightly embarrassed.  
“It warms the heart to see any happiness in these conditions.” Spartacus told his fellow leader with a smile. “Go and read it now, I know you won’t talk any sense until you have done so.”

With a laugh Crixus hurried away opening the envelope as he walked and the remaining men shared a smile at his eagerness. Two months ago Naevia had been stationed at a French ambulance where she had treated Crixus for a week before he had been returned to active service and she was moved back to working with Nasir. Ever since Nasir had taken it upon himself to act as messenger between the pair knowing how desperate they were to hear from each other.

It was times like these when faced with another couple’s love that made Nasir feel wistful. When he was growing up he had realised that he was different to the other boys: whilst they seemed fixated on the opposite gender he had never understood the appeal and had instead thrown himself into his work hoping to achieve his dream of becoming a vet. Animals accepted him even when humans didn’t and his relationship with friends and family was tinged with regret that they only appreciated him for the lie he was projecting. Sometimes he wondered if their disgust would be right and he had occasions where he wallowed in self-loathing praying that God would change him. Gradually he had come to accept himself and mostly he felt a deep loneliness wondering if he was the only person he felt this way. Deep down he dreamed of finding someone who he could be with for the rest of his life. Even though he thought it nearly impossible he held onto this thought at the darkest points of the war and it gave him a reason to live. 

Xxx

Agron watched as his men erected the Christmas trees along the front of the trenches making sure to reprimand any man who was careless enough to raise his head too near the parapet. Fortunately the allies did not seem too eager to shoot them and the few shots that whizzed by missed their mark. Still he was glad when the job was done and the men were able to focus on their new decorations rather than the cold, hunger and the ever present rats.

Unlike his second-in-command Sedullus, Agron liked to show his presence among the men rather than retiring to his quarters and he knew the men respected him for it. Now as they stood back to admire their work they became aware of voices from the trenches not too far in front of them. Many of the men were able to speak English and Agron knew that like him they were reflecting on the normality of the men they had been taught were a savage enemy. Just like the German troops he could hear the other side’s soldiers complaining about the conditions, laughing together to boost morale and talking wistfully of life back home. It was times like these when Agron questioned just what the point of this dreadful war was.

Xxx

On Christmas Eve Nasir made his way once again to the front line carrying a stretcher with another orderly. They joined a group of men grimly clutching shovels as they stood around the padre. After a few solemn words Spartacus waved a white flag above the parapet and then cautiously led the way over the top. Nasir and the other medical orderlies went next, the red crosses on their uniforms and the stretchers reassuring the enemy that the truce was real and there was no resulting fire.

This was not how Nasir had ever imagined he would spend his Christmas Eve: burying bodies in the hard ground. The frost that had appeared in the night made it easier to move across No Man’s Land but it created difficulty for the men digging the graves. The Medical Corps were supposedly there to help any survivors even though they knew it to be impossible. Instead he helped to find the dog tags of each man so that their relatives could be informed of their sad fates, in many cases this was the only way to identify the men who had been so malformed by the battle and the harsh elements. Where possible Nasir offered a word of comfort for those men discovering close friends and relatives but he knew his words were little support and instead moved further into No Man’s Land.

Xxx

Agron watched the British troops burying their dead and he knew it was a sensible time to do so. Better to complete the task as soon as possible and whilst the weather conditions were right. Furthermore this truce allowed them to do so in relative safety. After gathering men together and waving a white flag the men ascended the ladders into No Man’s Land and began searching for their own dead. 

When he was nearly half way to the British trenches he came across a couple of British medical orderlies looking down into a crater. Spotting grey uniforms among the bodies collected there Agron hurried forward to join them. The taller man took a step back in alarm, but the shorter had a look of trust in his deep brown eyes.

“We’ll have to bury them together.” Agron stated the obvious as he looked at the bodies lying entangled on the ground. 

The taller man looked surprised at his good English but the little man merely nodded before calling over some more men. Agron followed his example and soon a mix of German and New Zealand troops were working together to dig the grave. At first there were many wary glances being exchanged between both sides, but as the hard digging continued a mutual respect began to build as the men worked together to give a dignified burial to their fallen comrades. 

xxx

When the task was complete and a padre from both armies had spoken in their own language the men moved back towards their own lines. Yet Nasir did not feel ready to return and instead hovered near the graveside feeling strangely drawn to the tall, confident German. The man stood quietly looking at him and soon they were the only two remaining. The silence stretched between them as both tried to justify why they could not leave the other’s presence.

In desperation Agron blurted out, “Tell me your name, in case I ever need to bury you.” How he wished he could take back his words- why had he asked for the man’s name for when he was dead? Thankfully the man gave a small smile and seemed to understand that this was merely an excuse to know something of the person they felt so drawn to before they were separated.

“My name is Nasir.”

“I’m Agron.”

“Nasir” A shout broke the moment and with great reluctance Nasir spoke up, “I should leave.”

The German nodded. “Goodbye little man.”

xxx

After the hard work of the morning the atmosphere at the ambulance seemed almost relaxing. There were no operations needing to be performed and so Nasir assisted the nurses in monitoring the patients and ensuring all was being done to cure them. Nasir was pleased that he had the time to take longer over his afternoon trip delivering supplies to the medics at the front line and actually have a chance to talk to some of the men there without needing to rush back to the ambulance. Later he would be even more grateful for this opportunity when he experienced one of the strangest events of the war so far.

When he arrived in the trenches one of the men encouraged him to look at the German trench where a sign declaring ‘Gott Mitt Uns’ was clearly visible. The soldiers in Nasir’s trench were very proud of their response in the form of a sign replying ‘We got mittens too’. He wondered how many of the enemy understood the joke.

Nasir would not have thought much of the incident if it were not for the sound of singing that later began from the direction of the German line. The men began to gather round the front of the trench as they moved towards the source of the sound until one of the men summoned the courage to peer over the top. 

“Look!” He cried and others hurriedly followed suit to see the lights that had been placed amongst the Christmas trees at the edge of the German trenches. Some of the soldiers recognised the tune and joined in ‘Silent Night’ in their own language after which the New Zealand soldiers led the singing of ‘O Come All Ye Faithful’ which the Germans readily took up. Even surrounded by so many voices singing in English it was clear to Nasir that the German singing was getting louder and on looking over the top of the trench it became apparent why: the German soldiers were cautiously walking across No Man’s Land.

“Don’t fire!” Spartacus ordered quickly as some of the newer recruits looked nervous. They soon calmed down as it became obvious that the men were coming in peace, still singing carols and holding lamps which were the closest they could get to Christmas lights.

Xxx

With relief Agron saw that the men were getting no fire for crossing towards the enemy trenches. He had been wary of his men’s scheme at first but the morning’s events had suggested that their enemy were not the sort to shoot at men coming in peace. Therefore he decided to follow his troops across No Man’s Land, his voice joining with theirs in the Christmas carol.

It was not long before he saw men rise out of the opposite trenches and move to meet them singing the same song but in English and he watched with fascination as the two armies hesitatingly reached each other. There were cautious looks from both sides but certainly no hostility.

As Agron neared the group of soldiers who had begun to cautiously shake hands he found himself searching out the little medic from this morning. Unlike most of the soldiers Nasir had not been unnerved by his presence but immediately accepted him as they worked for the common cause. Given to violent fits of temper with only little justification Agron had found that most people took a long time to trust him so to have trust offered to him so readily and with such conviction unnerved him. He tried to keep his thoughts from straying to other reasons why he wished to see the little man again such as the deep brown of his eyes and the delicious curve of his lips. He knew those sort of thoughts were dangerous and would instantly lose the other man’s trust and even cause his disgust. That idea hurt Agron more than he cared to admit and so he joined his brother in sharing anecdotes with the New Zealand soldiers trying to forget the captivating medic.

Xxx

Nasir remained in the trenches as he noticed the apprehensive expression on the Captain’s face.

“What is it that worries you?” Nasir asked Spartacus “I would have thought you would be glad that the men have a rest from fighting.”

“I am, but I’m concerned for the future. How will the soldiers be able to fight men whom they’ve befriended and what will HQ make of this?”

Nasir was quiet for a moment not knowing what to say. He understood both of Spartacus’ concerns, though he did not think it right for the man to be dwelling on his apprehension.

“It is too late to stop the men now and any attempt would turn them against you…"

His words were cut short by the sound of a gunshot followed by a shout of pain from one of the German soldiers. Nasir rushed towards the man and reached him just after a German medic and together they examined the wound. Thankfully it had only grazed his neck, but the man was losing a lot of blood. Together the two medics did their best to stop the bleeding, the German offering calming words to the injured soldier in their own language.

xxx

Meanwhile Agron angrily strode towards Spartacus demanding to know why a shot had been fired. Many of the Privates cowered away at the rage radiating from the German officer, but Spartacus firmly pointed out that it had come from further down the line and moved away to speak to Crixus.

Once it was verified that the shot had indeed come from the French trench it was established that the truce would not continue past the end of the British trenches and Agron made sure to warn his men not to stray any further across No Man’s Land. That settled he could not help but hurry back to find the intriguing medic who had instantly come to the aid of his comrade.

xxx

Nasir was making his way back to his own trench, relieved that the German soldier would suffer no long term effects from the wound, when he was startled by a voice at his side.

“Thank you”.

Nasir looked up at the German’s words and immediately recognised the German captain who had remained in his thoughts since the morning. He told himself that the man made such an impression due to confidence with which he held himself, making him stand out from the dreary hopeless men he was surrounded with each day. In reality he knew that it was more than that and any continuation of these feelings was dangerous. Yet he could not deny the draw he felt towards this man and so he stopped to engage in conversation.

“I’m a doctor. I don’t like to see men in pain.”

“Even Germans?”. Agron looked as though he regretted his comment as soon as he had spoken and Nasir felt the awkward tension in the air as they were reminded of the great divide their nationality put between them.

“Even Germans.” Nasir replied hoping Agron would hear the truth in his words, “We cannot choose our nationality.”

“So you think being German is a curse of birth?” The teasing tone of Agron’s voice did not disguise the tension in his body as he spoke. Nasir knew he was being asked a serious question.

“No more than my being from New Zealand.” Nasir replied. “Only a chance of birth put us on different sides.” Nasir was no longer talking about the injured soldier, but of him and Agron. There was a pause as both men reflected on how they would interact if they had found themselves in the trenches together. Would they feel such a pull towards the other?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely reviews! This chapter takes place on Christmas Day.

Nasir hurried along the boards that formed a rough path towards the front line. Sections had been destroyed by enemy fire, but he pushed forward regardless. Despite the comparatively low number of casualties in the field hospital Nasir had worked beyond his shift after one patient’s condition had deteriorated rapidly and so his half day off had only begun mid-afternoon. As he hurried towards the front Nasir hoped that yesterday’s truce would still be continuing and he would once more be able to converse with the German soldiers- one in particular. On making his way through the trenches Nasir found it strange to see them so empty- the soldiers would usually be cramped together finding shelter wherever they could- and he correctly surmised that the truce was still continuing. 

Upon going stepping out into No Man’s Land Nasir was surprised to find a game of football taking place and even more amazed that he was made join in the match within a minute of reaching the improvised pitch. He couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed himself so much and had the chance to experience the simple pleasure of physical exercise without any of the danger that would usually accompany it. To see men moving so fast across the ground made him reflect on how slowly they had been moving during the war. One game of football advanced them far more than slaughter.

Xxx

Agron immediately noticed when Nasir was brought into the match and he found it difficult to keep his focus on the game as his eyes kept straying to the newest member of the opposing team. His distraction was so bad that he missed the ball when Duro tried to pass it to him, but instead of being angry his brother followed his gaze to where the doctor was running and then gave Agron a look of pity followed by censure. Rather than hear a reprimand from his younger brother for his lack of subtlety when he knew full well the danger of his feelings Agron ran off to intercept the ball hoping that pushing himself to exhaustion would clear his mind of anything but the strain. The plan worked and it was not long before he scored a goal bringing the score to 2-2 causing much cheering from the German soldiers- proof that the match had become increasingly competitive. 

Both sides were evenly matched and with both teams desperate to claim a victory the game became very tense. Agron knew what it would mean for the men’s morale to win the match and he knew that successfully working together as a team today could only strengthen them for the future. It warmed his heart to see the smiles on his men’s faces and to hear their laughter ringing in the air after witnessing their misery for the past few months. Whilst he knew the truce was tenuous he could not help but hope it would last for many more days.

After a long time with neither side scoring Agron finally noticed his chance. Nasir was dribbling the ball in his direction and behind him there was a clear line to Lugo. He moved quickly towards the little man and was able to intercept the ball and kick it towards Lugo, but in doing so he tripped knocking the medic down with him. The cheer of his men as they celebrated Lugo’s winning goal faded into the distance as he looked down at the beautiful man lying beneath him. It struck him how well his warm body fitted with his and he could not help but revel in the feel of Nasir’s hair brushing against his arm where he was holding some of his weight off the little man. The puffs of warm air from Nasir’s mouth tickled his skin and made the moment seem intimate despite the crowd of people around them. It was this thought that forced him to get to his feet and he quickly regretted staying where they had fallen for so long wondering if Nasir would have guessed the reason for his delay and be disgusted.

Yet Nasir did not get up immediately, but held out his hand to Agron to be helped up, in spite of the ease with which Agron is sure Nasir could stand. Nevertheless he was quick to offer his assistance and to have the opportunity of holding the little man’s hand. Even when the medic was back on his feet he did not release Agron’s hand at once but first gave it a gentle squeeze which caused the German to feel a surge of hope… before it was quickly doused by the remembrance that their feelings did not matter. They could never have anything more than a few days of tentative friendship.

Xxx

Nasir hoped his blush was not noticeable as he finally dropped the German’s hand. Despite the bitterly cold wind he could still feel the heat of Agron’s body where it had been pressed against his own. He was sure the pounding of his heart was loud enough to be heard as he desperately tried to control his body’s reaction to being so close to such an attractive man. If Agron knew his thoughts he would want nothing more to do with him… or would he? Nasir noticed the flush spreading across Agron’s face and he could not help but wonder.

“I didn’t need to trip you”. Agron’s awkward words interrupted his train of thought.

“It didn’t hurt” Nasir reassured him. By unspoken agreement the two men did not head towards the group of soldiers gathering together after the match, but chose to stay talking together. 

Yet before they could talk any further a German soldier came bounding towards them.

Xxx

Normally Agron would be pleased to see his brother, but at this moment he wished he could continue his private conversation with Nasir.

“Did you see my goal?” Duro asked, making Agron remember his brother as a child always wanting his older brother to be proud of his achievements.

“Congratulations- you scored the first goal on No Man’s Land, but it’s not exactly tactful to celebrate in front of the losing team.” Agron teased.

Nasir was not above taunting back, “If you can celebrate a victory only won through nobbling the opposition then by all means continue.”

Agron was instantly worried that he had upset the little man, but then he saw the small smile he was stifling and began to join in laughing, “why you… you…” 

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his brother looking between them with a confused look on his face.

“Nasir this is my brother Duro, Duro this is Nasir- the New Zealand medic who helped one of our own soldiers yesterday.” Agron belatedly introduced them.

“It was nothing.” Nasir said quickly while Agron tried to ignore the calculating way his brother was looking between them.

“Not everyone would have done that” Agron protested despite knowing how his quick defence would spark Duro’s curiosity even more. He looked pointedly at his brother.

“It’s lovely to meet you Nasir, but I’m afraid I can’t talk longer. Some of us are going to take a photograph together.” 

Agron was pleased that his brother took the hint and left them alone, but not before shooting Agron a look which made it clear they would be talking about this later.

Once Duro had left the conversation naturally turned to their families and he learnt that Nasir’s brother was also in the army, but had been reported missing early in the war. It was clear that this was not a topic the little man wished to continue as he quickly turned to explaining how he was originally from Syria but his family had moved to New Zealand when he was so young that he did not remember the country. In turn Agron told Nasir about his life in Germany and how he felt like a father figure to his brother as his own father was often absent and seemed to have no interest in raising his family. 

Xxx

The ease with which both men conversed surprised them and Nasir realised he felt a stronger attachment to this German soldier than to any of the New Zealand soldiers he worked with. He had to admit that some of the attraction was purely physical, but it went beyond that. Yesterday he had seen the respect and authority Agron held with his men, but seeing the softer side of the man as he spoke of his family made Nasir warm to him even more, grateful to be seeing this more private side of the German. Yet he knew this affection was going too far and if he had a hope of maintaining a friendship with Agron for as long as the truce lasted he needed to end any such thoughts.

As the conversation turned to leave Nasir saw his opportunity, “I suppose you have a wife or girlfriend you’re eager to get home to?” Knowing Agron was taken would force him to keep his distance.

“No girls.” Agron replied a strange expression flitting across his face. “You?”

Nasir wondered if he was reading too much into Agron’s use of the plural ‘girls’ and he chose his next words carefully, “No, I’ve never had much interest in girls.”

“Me neither”. The tension between them was palpable as they looked into each other’s eyes. Both daring to hope the other felt the same, but neither wanting to be the first to admit the truth.

“I find my interest lies in… other directions… another direction” Nasir felt his heart pounding as admitted a part of himself he had never shared before.

“In men” Agron spoke quietly and Nasir nodded, eyes flicking away before defiantly staring back at Agron.

“I am the same.” Agron told him pleased to meet somebody the same as him.

The conversation did not change drastically after their shared revelation as they both continued to reminisce about life before the war. Yet the undercurrent of the conversation had altered as the talk was no longer between two friends, but between two men attracted to the other and having a real interest in learning more about the man they were developing feelings for.

xxx

As the light faded they were unable to avoid noticing the other soldiers returning to their own trenches for the night and knew that to stay longer would invite comment. Reluctantly they prepared to take their leave.

“I have an aunt in Australia.” Agron blurted out.

“Now I understand why your English is so good.” Nasir replied, confused at the change of conversation.

“I am unable to write to her while we’re at war.” Agron explained. “I was wondering if you would be able to send her a letter from me.”

“Our post is censored.” Nasir began, but seeing Agron’s face fall continued, “but I can take it home when I go on leave and send it then.”

“I’ll give you the letter tomorrow?” Agron asked looking slightly unsure of himself and Nasir realised this was Agron’s way of ensuring they would meet the next day.

“I’ll do my best to find an excuse to return to the trenches soon.” Nasir did not know if it would be possible to return to the front so soon, but he knew he would do everything in his power to see Agron again before the truce was over and they would be forced to fight against each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place on Boxing Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments. I'm sorry for the slow update- I've had alot going on in real life. Hopefully the next update will be alot quicker.

Quickly sorting through the supplies Nasir made note of the medication they were lacking before hurrying back to see to a patient whose fever had risen dramatically in the last hour. On his way he almost crashed into Sura who was taking an armful of blankets to be washed and Naevia who was busy changing the bandages of a soldier who had numerous wounds on his legs. The pace of the day had been relentless with many of the medical staff being given leave. Knowing that other members of his team had had to work through Christmas day whilst he had taken his leave did not make it any easier for Nasir to accept the heavy workload which was keeping him away from the front line. 

Of course he knew how vital his work was and he was grateful that he had at least experienced the incredible truce, but his thoughts kept straying to No Man’s Land and the German captain who was waiting for him. It seemed cruel that the first time he ever met someone with the same inclinations as him might well be his last. The truce was unlikely to continue for long and after that they would be fighting on opposite sides of a war that was already continuing for longer than expected. What if he never met Agron again? Would Agron understand that it was his work keeping them apart or would he believe that Nasir regretted their closeness the day before and think he was avoiding him? The thought of causing Agron any pain was unbearable and Nasir forced himself to trust that Agron would have faith in him.

xxx

Laughter rang out across the ground that was still laced with barbed wire and craters. Even after a couple of days the sound felt alien to a place usually filled with booming guns and the desperate shrieks of men. It was hard for Agron to believe that the sound of merriment was genuine and not the ghostly reprise of happier times before the villages and fields had been destroyed by battling armies. There was a sense of transience to the whole event as if this were merely a dream of his tormented mind and war would soon resume as if it had never stopped. 

Agron knew that his somber thoughts were much affected by his concern that the higher powers would soon put an end to the improvised truce and he would never see Nasir again. Yet Agron knew it was selfish of him to be so upset at his absence. Despite the Christmas truce lasting another day, the doctor still had crucial work to do and Agron felt sure that his little man would give nothing less than his full attention to his patients. Yet this did not stop him from wishing the intriguing man was here with him.

It was no surprise that Duro should notice his brother’s strangely downcast mood which contrasted heavily to the enjoyment of the other soldiers. Their relief at having another day’s respite from the fighting was evident and yet his brother seemed desolate.

“You do not join us, brother?” Duro asked in concern. “Unless you come soon, there will be nothing left for you to trade for.” The men gathered in No Man’s Land were eagerly exchanging items to keep as souvenirs. Their focused delight at their new gains warring in their minds against the dreaded knowledge that these items would soon be all that remained of the truce once the peace had ended.

“I…” Agron tried to give an excuse but his brother knew him too well.

“Perhaps it is the company you find to be lacking. None of the men compare to your little man.”

“Quiet!” Agron hissed glancing around quickly to ensure nobody had overheard. “You know how much trouble I would be in if anybody knew.”

“I’m sorry” Duro said quickly and Agron knew he was being sincere, “I didn’t think. I just haven’t seen you like this before. He must be pretty special.”

“It’s the wrong time.” Agron spoke quietly hoping that Duro would contradict him in spite of his words being the truth. “We are on opposing sides and once this truce is over I have to be prepared to attack enemy lines. I cannot care about him.”

Agron knew his words to be true, but the knowledge did nothing to ease the ache in his chest as he sought to quell the hope that anything more could come of their new friendship. He could not even assume that Nasir felt the same way about him. What if Nasir only sought friendship with someone who had the same preferences as him? Had he read too much into their interactions? Yet regardless of how Nasir felt, the situation was hopeless and so any such questions were arbitrary. Nothing could ever come from their feelings.

It must have been clear from Agron’s expression that he had no desire to continue the conversation and so Duro merely patted his shoulder before coaxing him to oversee the men trading souvenirs.

Xxx

When Sura brought Nasir the message from General Batiatus two days after Christmas he could only stare in shock. The General has ordered them to send many men back to the front line in spite of the fact that most still needed time to recover. The head of the field hospital had tried to speak out against such an action but had found himself overruled and so had no choice but to order the soldiers back to the front line. News of the truce must have reached those higher up the chain of command and it had been decided that a change in the men on the front line was the best way to make the fighting continue. Those injured from battle were more likely to have a grudge against the enemy and abandon the truce. That the general was so eager to return to the slaughter angered Nasir when he knew how desperately the men needed a rest from the war and a chance to appreciate their humanity rather than being the killing machines the generals’ made them for their own use.

xxx

Throughout the day Agron struggled to concentrate on maintaining order amongst the men, his thoughts continually drifting to the little man he felt a growing attachment towards. It surprised him to feel so strongly towards somebody after such a short space of time, but he could not deny the connection between them. To make the time until Nasir may be free to join him go faster Agron helped his men repair the trench. It had been agreed with Spartacus that both sides could use the truce to repair any damage and the men were glad to improve the structure of the trench. From the few conversations he had had with the man Agron felt a deep respect for Spartacus. Given the propaganda the German soldiers had been fed about the villainous nature of the Allies he knew some of his men had been surprised at the humanity of the soldiers they encountered. Agron was particularly impressed with the respect Spartacus held from his men and the calm authority with which he spoke.

xxx

Once the soldiers had been brought back to the trenches Nasir turned to Naevia who had driven the ambulance and shared his concerns about the condition of their former patients. It was clear to see that she was just as angry about their premature return, but there was little they could do. Feeling slightly guilty at the real purpose behind his offer Nasir suggested that they should stay at the trenches for a short time and observe their former patients; if any seemed in serious danger of relapsing the medical corps could return them straight back to the field ambulance. When Naevia immediately agreed to stay- her eyes drifting to the French trenches- Nasir felt his guilt lessen and he moved through the trenches towards No Man’s Land.

Keeping his professional duties his first priority Nasir duly watched the soldiers closely and assessed that none would need to be returned immediately although they would return to full health slowly. Just as he had made his decision and stepped out onto No Man’s Land he heard a beautifully familiar voice call to him,

“Nasir! I had worried you would not be able to join us today.”

“I would have hated to miss you.” Nasir replied, then worried he had been too forward. The smile Agron gave in return soon made him forget his concern.

xxx

As promised Agron duly gave handed Nasir the letter for his Aunt, although both knew this was not the real reason for him seeking the little man out and rushing to his side so soon.

“I’m glad you could come.” Agron spoke quietly, wary of their conversation being overheard by the other men gathered together on No Man’s Land. Nasir seemed to share this concern and Agron noticed his gaze flickering to the nearby soldiers.

“Come with me.” Nasir spoke too firmly as though he was persuading himself as well as Agron. “I know a place where we can talk in private.” 

Eager to have some privacy and hopeful that they could express themselves better away from the other soldiers Agron eagerly followed Nasir towards the New Zealand line. Yet he hesitated when he came towards the front trench, his sense of justice not allowing him to gain information about enemy lines. 

Noticing his hesitation Nasir wound his scarf around Agron’s eyes while teasing “I hope you didn’t think I would betray my country over a man… even one as pleasing to the eye as you.”

Agron could not control the blush that spread over his cheeks at these words. Thankfully he was spared from answering as Nasir began the difficult task of guiding him down the ladder into the trench. Nasir went first and carefully directed the German’s legs to each rung until he had safely reached the ground where he spun him quickly in a circle to disorientate him before guiding him through the trenches.

A part of Agron’s brain was protesting that he should be trying to work out the direction he was moving in or using his remaining senses to gather information about the enemy lines. Yet even if such a thought were not against his honour he would not have been able to. Instead he was completely focused on his grip on Nasir’s forearm as he was guided forwards. Putting his trust so fully in Nasir and concentrating on being guided made him feel so connected to the man and he became hyper aware of him.   
Eventually they reached the place where Nasir had parked the ambulance and Nasir removed the blindfold before beckoning the German inside the back of the vehicle. For a long moment the pair simply stared at each other as their eyes adjusted to the darkness of the ambulance. Now that they were finally alone and for the first time could act as they desired they experienced a shyness that had not existed between them before. They could touch but would the other allow it? How far could they go? 

It was Agron who first gained the bravery to act and he reached out to stroke a strand of hair away from Nasir’s forehead. “You have beautiful hair. I’ve been imagining what it would be like to run my fingers through it.”

“You don’t have to imagine.” Nasir whispered back, his eyes shutting in pleasure as he felt Agron’s lips press against the top of his head. Slowly Nasir stroked his hands up Agron’s side simply revelling in the fact that he could finally touch and enjoying the sold presence of his body. Both men were content to move slowly, savouring each touch and memorising the feel of the other’s body. When their lips finally met it was with the same leisurely pace as if they had all the time in the world. 

xxx

Slowly the kiss became more passionate and it was Agron who reluctantly had to pull back for air first, pressing his forehead against the smaller man’s as he breathed raggedly. 

Nasir smirked at him, “Need a rest so soon?”

“Never” Agron gasped as Nasir’s hand trailed down his chest until it reached its goal. Roughly Agron pushed Nasir backwards intending to press him against the side of the ambulance but he tripped and fell to the ground bringing Agron crashing down on top of him.

“Are you alright? I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry” Agron stuttered until Nasir drew him into kiss.

“I’m not complaining.” Nasir pointed out enjoying the feel of the German’s body against his.

In response Agron bit down on Nasir’s neck causing him to groan, before sucking and licking at the mark he had made. So intent was he on causing more gasps and moans to unwittingly escape from Nasir’s mouth that he didn’t notice the flood of moonlight bathing the ambulance as the doors were flung open. He certainly did notice the knife at his throat.

“You disgust me.” Agron recognised Spartacus’s voice and the disappointment he could hear in his tone made his heart drop. Looking at the man who had grown so precious to him so soon, Agron saw the same hurt reflected in his eyes. Did Spartacus really believe their feelings to be so disgusting?

“That’s hardly fair…” Agron tried to argue his case, but Spartacus interrupted,

“We had a truce!”

“We didn’t break it.” Nasir spoke up, but Spartacus just scoffed,

“You don’t have to defend him Nasir, I heard you cry out in pain and found him fighting you.”

Agron shared a quick look with Nasir before he made up his mind. He knew that under New Zealand law any act between two men was seen as sexual assault and he didn’t want Nasir to be punished. It would be better for his little man if Spartacus believed he had attacked him.

“I know what I did was wrong, but please do not let this break the truce. The men need as much rest as they can get.” Agron pleaded, hating that he had lost all respect from a man he admired.

“You should have thought of that before you attacked Nasir.” Spartacus replied, his voice hard.

“He didn’t attack me.” Nasir’s voice was equally firm.

Shocked, Agron stared meaningfully at Nasir trying to make him understand the danger he would be in if his captain found him engaged in homosexual activity. Nasir, however, did not waver knowing that more lives would be risked by the truce ending if Spartacus believed Agron to have attacked him.

“Then why…” It was clear from the widening of his eyes that Spartacus had worked out the true nature of the couple’s interaction. In shock his arm fell limply to his side freeing Agron to stand next to Nasir.

“Don’t punish Nasir… please.” It was obvious that this was not a word often used by Agron which made the plea more meaningful.

“I had a young soldier in my platoon when we first came to the front line.” Spartacus’ soft words surprised the couple. “He was a conscript with no experience but eager to learn and always looking out for the other men. One day my Sergeant found Pietros with a French soldier Barca. Instead of reporting it straight away Gnaeus chose to blackmail him for weeks before the incident was reported. Before any action could be taken Pietros… he couldn’t…he killed himself.” The grief in Spartacus’ voice made Nasir reach out to him and place a hand on his shoulder. There was nothing he could say to take the pain away, but he could at least let Spartacus know that he was not alone in coping with it.

Finally Spartacus was able to speak again, “He was a good man and an asset to the platoon. To lose him over something so irrelevant was such a waste. You’re a good man Nasir and we need all the men we have in this war.”

Nasir was so moved he could only nod, hoping Spartacus understood how much the man’s acceptance meant to him.

“There is another problem here.” Spartacus reluctantly continued.

“My nationality.” Agron stated knowing that they had been forcing themselves to ignore the issue.

“The truce will not last for much longer.” Spartacus’ voice was firm despite him knowing the pain his words caused the two men, “and you have brought a German officer into Allied territory.”

“I blindfolded him!” Nasir was quick to defend himself before he blushed deeply realising the suggestive nature of his words. A quirk of Spartacus’ lips told him the other man had noticed the implication.

“I promise you I didn’t learn anything of tactical importance”. Agron reassured Spartacus.

As Spartacus looked between the two men- his expression deadly serious- Agron realised he was holding his breath. He knew there was nothing he could say which would help the situation and he could only hope that Spartacus would not stop the truce because of his actions. He would not be able to bear the guilt it would cause him.  
Finally Spartacus nodded as he obviously came to a decision. 

“It would be difficult to take formal action against you Nasir as this whole truce is going expressly against orders. However I want to state quite clearly that your actions in bringing an enemy soldier behind our lines were completely irresponsible and you risked the lives of many men by doing so. I did not expect such thoughtlessness from you. You are not to return to the front unless on duty in which case you must report to me as soon as you arrive.”

Nasir felt his heart sink as he felt a wash of shame rush over him. His feelings for Agron had caused him to act wrongly despite knowing that Agron was far too honest to use this information to his advantage. The reassuring smile that Agron gave him made Nasir relieved that Agron did not judge him for taking such a risk.

“Agron I will not put a stop to this truce” Spartacus promised, “The men need it and I know you would not want to be responsible for the fighting to continue. Yet if I find you approaching Nasir again I will not look so kindly on the situation.”

Agron simply nodded, unable to form words as he took in the dreadful reality of never seeing Nasir again.

Picking up the scarf Spartacus made to blindfold Agron and return him to No Man’s Land but Nasir pushed past him and flung his arms around the German.

“I’ll never forget you” Nasir promised before pulling the taller man’s head down for a desperate kiss was returned with equal despair and passion. Spartacus wrenched them apart and shoved Agron out of the ambulance, ordering Nasir to drive it back to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry- that's not the end :)

**Author's Note:**

> Although I decided not to make Crixus participate in the Christmas truce due to the canon relationship between him and Agron there were parts of the French Army that were involved with the truce.


End file.
